Leap Of Faith
by Rae-316
Summary: Summer knows that the only way she can be happy with Seth is to take a ‘leap of faith’.


I saw some requests.. and I checked the lyrics.. and this was the easiest for me.  
  
{Leap Of Faith}  
  
Summary: Summer knows that the only way she can be happy with Seth is to take a 'leap of faith'.  
  
To the lyrics of : "Leap of Faith" by Michelle Branch  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is for Spud14 aka Katie - she requested it and she's a fan of my stuff - so.. Katie, you rock!  
  
P.S. : If you would like to request a song fic, go ahead and do so. I will do other couplings if prompted, even ones not on the oc!  
  
{{{Leap Of Faith}}}  
  
Summer stared blankly at the four purple walls that confined her.  
  
She couldn't believe how boring life could be.  
  
Marissa was busy with Oliver, tending his wounds and freakin' out  
about the whole Ryan situation.  
  
Ugh, Coop is so annoying sometimes! I mean, here *she* was having a  
complete melt down and where was Coop? Helping some guy she had just  
recently met? She didn't want to sound selfish. . .what was she  
talking about? She is selfish.  
  
Summer let a brief yawn escape her lips as she rolled onto her  
stomach, letting her eyes drop to the back of their sockets.  
  
She could call up Seth, but he was like, permanently attached to Anna  
these days, and she could not stand to see the two of them all lovey  
dovey. Especially since today, was, of all days, Valentine's Day.  
  
Summer never really believed in Valentine's Day. It's a hallmark  
invented holiday. But that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy the attention  
or the gifts. But this year? There was no one to feign over her  
admiration, no one to shower her with presents. Even Coop was too  
preoccupied to exchange cards, like they had been doing for the past  
10 years of their life.  
  
*One less call to answer*  
  
Maybe it's for the best, Summer thought. Maybe it's better that she  
*knew* Seth wasn't going to call her. Didn't stop her from staring at  
the phone, all day long. Why would he call her, anyway? He has *Anna*,  
that blond poorly dressed pixie.  
  
Summer's *friend*, Anna.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
*Feeling full of despair*  
  
Summer had no friends, except for Coop, but that was questionable as  
well.  
  
*Don't think I can get through it*  
  
Her eyes wilted at this thought.  
  
What happened to the social butterfly? She knew she had lost her wings  
a long time ago.  
  
Summer let her head hit the pillow, curling up in her blankets.  
  
*Just one last prayer*  
  
"I wish I had someone." She whispered into the pillow, before shutting  
her eyes once more and drifting to a world without Oliver or Anna.  
  
********  
  
"So, how's Marissa?" Ryan asked timidly towards Summer, causing her to  
roll her eyes.  
  
"She's. . ." Summer frowned. "I don't know."  
  
She hadn't spoken to Marissa in days, it seemed. At first, this  
bothered her, but now, at the end of the school day, when Ryan was  
tagging along her towards her car, she had no energy to think about  
the distance between her and her best friend. Especially when she  
caught sight of Seth and Anna holding hands and flirting on the hood  
of Summer's convertible.  
  
She sighed, tucking her books closer to her chest, confident behind  
the sunglasses she had slipped from the crown of her head to her eyes,  
covering her jealousy and despair.  
  
Ryan didn't notice the couple, nor Summer's reaction, but waved them  
off silently, muttering about soccer practice.  
  
"Sorry to break the lovefest." Summer said loudly, watching the couple  
slide off her car, "But, like, I have places to go. People to see."  
She threw her bag and books into the passenger seat as she rested her  
hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Hey, Summer, I was waiting for you." Seth mumbled, letting go of  
Anna's hand.  
  
Summer snapped her head up in reply as she started the car.  
  
She just wanted to get out of there, go home and take all her make up  
off and curl up with a good trashy romance novel and some hot  
chocolate.  
  
"Can I get a ride home?" Seth asked timidly. Summer looked at him with  
slight confusion and he continued, "Ryan has practice. Anna has Art  
Club."  
  
Summer looked at Anna, who was beaming at Seth from behind.  
  
Ick.  
  
*And it's a leap of faith*  
  
Summer slammed her foot on the gas, listening to her car purr.  
  
"Well, are you getting in or what, Cohen?" Summer asked blantently,  
putting on a complacent grin as he scrambled into the passenger side,  
throwing her stuff into the back seat. He waved bye to Anna as she  
tore out of the parking lot.  
  
"Thanks." He screamed above the radio, which she had blasted.  
  
*When you believe there's someone out there*  
*It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares*  
  
She reached his house in record speed, and watched him regain his  
composure and open the door slightly. He paused, turning to her with a  
flustered expression.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
*And when I call out to you*  
  
"Fine." Summer nodded. "Just," She paused, shifting the gear into  
drive. "Fine."  
  
*Will you be right there*  
  
He watched her heavily for a second, before deciding to leave the car.  
  
She looked up at him one last time, wondering what he thought of her  
now.  
  
He used to look at her as if she were the world.  
  
He hasn't really given her that look anymore.  
  
*Right there*  
  
*******  
  
Summer grabbed a box of tissues as she slammed the phone down.  
  
First, her father calls and says he won't be home for another week.  
  
Then, Marissa calls and cancels yet again for Oliver.  
  
She didn't care if he was psycho, she needed Coop!  
*Searching for the answer*  
  
*Nobody seems to care*  
  
Not that it would make a difference, seeing as how when prompted about  
the whole 'getting over Cohen' thing, Marissa sighed that love was  
hopeless and so was Summer.  
  
It wasn't that rude, more like, Marissa's hopelessly lovelorn over  
Ryan and taking it out on Summer.  
  
The two of them should do a Romeo and Juliet and let Summer get a  
break from their drama.  
  
So, she could concentrate on her own.  
  
She really needed someone to talk to.  
  
*Oh how I wish that you were here*  
  
She looked around her empty living room, blowing her nose into a  
tissue.  
  
*Beside me*  
  
And before she knew it, she was crying.  
  
Over Cohen? God, she was pathetic.  
  
*To wipe away my tears*  
  
She picked up the phone, watching her numb fingers dial his number.  
  
"Hello?" His voice echoed.  
  
She sobbed, without thinking.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
She hung up quickly, flinging herself onto the couch and sobbing until  
she couldn't anymore.  
  
*******  
*And it's a leap of faith*  
  
*When you believe there's someone out there*  
  
*It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh*  
  
*And when I call out to you*  
  
*Will you be right there*  
  
*Right there*  
  
*******  
  
"Summer." He strode up to her, where she was sitting in her car,  
waiting for something she wasn't sure of.  
  
*Waiting for the answer*  
  
"Need another ride, Cohen?"  
  
He nodded, climbing in.  
  
But she didn't start the car.  
  
She turned to him abruptly, letting her hands fall into her lap.  
  
"Cohen, remember that night on the yacht?"  
  
*Remembering times we would share*  
  
He nodded, letting his eyes seep into her motionless gaze.  
  
She looked up at him, her ears tearing as she realized he wasn't  
there.  
  
*Somehow I feel you here beside me*  
  
God, she was going crazy.  
  
*Even though your not there*  
  
She kept having little day dreams, probably due to her insomnia. She'd  
see him everywhere. She'd talk to him and he'd talk back. Marissa said  
she was becoming worse then Oliver. Summer told Marissa to fuck off,  
and take Oliver with her.  
  
She was very irritable when she was tired.  
  
*And it's a leap of faith*  
  
*When you believe there's someone out there*  
  
*It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh*  
  
*And when I call out to you*  
  
*Will you be right there*  
  
*Right there*  
  
********  
  
Summer stared out the window of the crab shack.  
  
This is how she knew her life was ridiculously boring.  
  
She was spending Saturday night, listening to Ryan bitch about Coop,  
yet again as he bussed tables.  
  
*Right there *  
  
*And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through*  
  
She perked up at the sight of him, Annaless, blinking to make sure he  
was real.  
  
The ring of the door as he walked in assured her, especially when he  
slipped an anxious head nod her way, as he talked to Ryan by the  
counter.  
  
He laughed at something Ryan said and sat down next to Summer,  
grabbing a fry from her plate.  
  
*And I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you*  
  
The sun was already setting over Orange County, Summer watched it  
outside the window as she felt Seth's arm brush hers.  
  
"I broke up with Anna." He whispered.  
  
She tore her view from the window and looked at him, raising an  
eyebrow skeptically.  
  
*And I'll remember when you told me*  
  
"So?" She asked, pretending that her heart didn't just skip a beat.  
  
"So," He paused. She noticed the struggle in his face. "I want to be  
with you."  
  
*I could trust in you*  
  
Summer felt her heart twirl and rejoice, but her brain pounded endless  
thoughts into her body.  
  
He'll hurt you, eventually, when he sees you for what you really are.  
  
*It's a leap of faith*  
  
"Screw you." She said breathlessly, laughing in his face.  
  
He was taken aback, clearly, and she hadn't realized she said it out  
loud.  
  
She was done trying to pretend she didn't want him.  
  
She didn't just want him; she needed him; now more then ever.  
  
"What?" He looked at her widely.  
  
*And I believe that you are out there*  
  
"No, not you." She sighed, smacking her forehead. "I was talking to  
myself."  
  
*It's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care*  
  
He smiled, grabbing a fry, "You know, that's really not healthy. All  
that talking to yourself that you do."  
  
*And when I call out to you*  
  
*I know you'll be right there*  
  
"I know." She laughed, placing her hand on top of his. "Falling in  
love with you wasn't so healthy for me either."  
  
*Right there*  
  
"Well," He paused, in understanding. "Try doing six or seven years of  
that."  
  
She laughed, "No thanks!"  
  
"Seriously, though." He said, grinning. "I've . . .I've always loved  
you."  
  
"You didn't know me." She said, trying to hide those fluttery flashes  
she got when he spoke about her.  
  
"I know you now." He leaned in, catching her lips with his, and  
pressing against them lightly. "And I'm not disappointed." He pulled  
back, "Are you?"  
  
"Definitely. . ." She laughed as his hurt expression. "Not."  
  
He cracked a smile, kissing her lips again, before bantering on about  
comic books and which ones she should read and which ones she  
shouldn't, while polishing off her fries.  
  
She smiled, happily, for the first time in weeks.  
  
Everyone thought Summer was real wild child, but she just took the  
biggest risk of her life.  
  
She just gave someone her heart.  
  
But, she knows that Seth Cohen would never break it.  
  
*And it's a leap of faith* 


End file.
